LoveHate
by EroTheTiger
Summary: Norway getting forced under Denmarks rule, but slowly getting comfterble... until one day...     I MANAGED TO DELETE THIS ONE DX AREN'T I GOOD!


Hetalia World Series © Hidekaz Himaruya

Finally Appears! © Ero-koneko

Rated: MA

Genre: Angst (I guess :U i'm not good at those thingies)

Warning: Lemon, Depressive, Bad English, Rape.. ummm.. yeah :U

I'm a neewbie at this btw

* * *

Love and Hate – A DanNor fanfic

Norway slowly got to his senses. He didn't remember anything. He remembered sitting outside enjoying the nature and then everything went black. He opened his eyes and looked around. He couldn't recognize where he was, it looked like a basement. But he wasn't sure, his eyes were still a bit blurry. He still wasn't quite clear in his head. After a little while when he tried to move, he couldn't. His body was weak, and that wasn't all. He was chained up, his arms were chained up to the wall. He moved and tried to get away, but he couldn't.

The door slid open and he looked up. He saw the familiar grin. "Danmark" He stuttered with a weak and dry voice. The Dane chuckled and went over to him. "Lille Norge" he cupped his cheek and smirked. "Got yourself into trouble, did you?" he said with a smooth and devious voice. "Help me. Unchain me." the Norwegian managed to push out of his lips. "Oh I can't do that!" He let go of his cheek, except two fingers that slid down to his neck. Out of nowhere Denmark kissed him. Norway opened his eyes in shock. The Dane kept kissing him and tried to push his tongue into his mouth. The Norwegian wriggled and tried to get away. Denmark stopped and looked at him. "What's wrong, little one?" he asked and grinned. He removed his fingers and pulled up a little knife. Norway looked scared at him and couldn't move out of fear. "What will he do with me?" he thought to himself. "There's no reason to be scared" Denmark said smoothly and held the knife against the other's neck. He flirtingly let the knife slide down and cut his shirt open. It cut all way open, showing of Norway's little body. He hadn't made any cut in his skin, but still Norway was quite frightened. Denmark licked his neck and down to his bare chest. He licked around one of his nipples and used his hand to gently caress the other. "Don't!" Norway stuttered out and blushed. He squirmed and tried to get him to stop. Denmark didn't listen to him and licked over his nipple and gently biting on it. Norway let out a small moan and tried to kick and get away from him. Denmark bit harshly into his nipple and twisted the other one. Norway tried to keep his moan in and his body twisted a bit. Denmark chuckled at his reaction and took of his pants. "Ikkje!" The Norwegian panicked and tried to keep them on, but since his hands were chained to the wall it was pretty much impossible. The Dane got his pants and boxer off and licked his lips, looking at him. He bend down and licked his cock till it was hard. Norway tried to keep his moans inside and made some weird small sounds. His face was bright red and a bit scared. Denmark lifted up his upper bottom and licked his entrance. He shoved his tongue inside of him and moved it around. Norway moaned and his body twisted of pleasure. He kept saying to himself in his head that he didn't want this, but he couldn't say it out loud, he couldn't show it. The Dane shifted positions on both of them and then grinned pleased. He entered him roughly and held on to the smaller man's hips. Norway screamed out in pain. He clenched his teeth together and a little tear ran down his cheek. The Dane lovingly stroke the other man's hips. "Relax, it will hurt less if you just relax" he said and started to move slowly. He looked at the others face and stroke his hips with soft and light fingers. He moved rougher and rougher and faster and faster. Norway's pain started to fade and felt more and more pleasure. He moaned intensely and loud. After a while of thrusting the Dane went all the way into the other and ejaculated. Norway moaned loudly and ejaculated too. He panted and tried to catch his breath again. Denmark held him close to himself and stroke his blond hair and looked deeply into his blue eyes. "You're mine! Forever." He whispered softly into the other's ear.

These were the words Norway heard year after year. He had believed them and started to get comfy under Denmark's rule. He got a lot of freedom and he was treated kindly, even though he was under his rule. The days went by and he started getting feeling for the other, but even so he kept telling the Dane he wanted to be free. He wanted independence, and that were true. But something in Norway liked it this way, it was ok. He only mentioned it now and then, because he didn't want to lose the Dane. He had gotten his own room instead of the basement he had earlier. He was allowed to walk around in his garden. He didn't smile a lot, except from when he thought the Dane wasn't watching. The Dane often chuckled at him when he saw him. Norway often smiled and talked to nothing, at least that was what the Dane believed. But what he didn't know was that Norway could see and speak to fairies, trolls and such creatures.

One day Norway woke up the same way he did the first day Denmark took him. He looked around and saw he was in a room he'd never seen before. He looked up at the door and as it opened he smiled, believing it was Denmark. His smile faded as he looked upon a tall man with a cold expression on his face and glasses. "Sverige?" he asked confused and looked around. "Where's Denmark?" He asked looking slightly worried. The Swede walked up to him and looked down at him. "F'rg't 'bout D'nm'rk. Fr'm th's day on y'u're mine!" Norway looked shocked at him and tears started to run down his face. Had all the words that Denmark told him about being his forever been a lie, didn't Denmark want him anymore. Sure he had complained about not being independent, but why giving him away to Sweden. Why couldn't he just keep him, and keep the promise he made to him. Sweden pulled down his pants and underwear and Norway squirmed. He then saw a person in the door. He recognized him at once, but his usually grin or cocky smile missed. He send him a look that said; "I'm sorry" and walked away. He cried out his name, screamed that he couldn't do it, that he shouldn't leave him, but it was too late. The Swede lifted him up and roughly entered him. He moved harsh and fast from the very beginning. Norway cried and screamed of pain trough the whole thing. Unlike with Denmark there was no love there, there was no pleasure for him. The years with Sweden were rough and strict. He had almost no freedom and he was treated like trash. Every time Sweden raped him he couldn't sit and barely walk, but Sweden even made him do the painful things and made him cry. The only time Norway showed any emotions around Sweden was when he was in pain, and around others he never showed any emotions. He hated all of them. Sweden for the way he treated them, all the others because no one helped him and Denmark he hate so badly for giving him up.

Several years after he got independence from Sweden, he had gotten into a little crisis. He had gotten into hospital, but he was doing fine. He woke up and was suddenly hugged. "Oh Norway! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I've been so worried!" Norway started to cry by the sound of the familiar voice. He had avoided Denmark for years, he hadn't heard his voice since he was under his rule. The Dane kissed him, but Norway quickly pushed him off. "What do you think you're doing?" he yelled angry and the tears were streaming down from his eyes. "I lo…" The Dane started, but Norway quickly interrupted him. "Don't you say those words! Don't you dare to say them!" The Dane looked sad at him. "Norge" he said with a soft voice and cupped his cheek. "Shut it!" Norway said angry and slapped him. "You gave me away! You lied! You said I was yours forever! I hate you! Get away from me! Get out of this room!" The Dane looked at him. His face was sad and ashamed. "GET OUT!" Norway yelled angry and Denmark left, slightly scared of him. Norway hid his face in the pillow and cried, soaking the entire pillow. He hated him, he hated him so badly, but he still loved him. He had wanted to kiss back, he had wanted to lean his head against the others hand. Hearing the words he had almost said. "love" Norway whimpered out. That was what Denmark had almost said. He almost told him that he loved him. The Dane's face had looked so sad. He buried his head more in the pillow and tried to not yell out his name. "Norway" he heard a voice and looked up from the pillow with bloodshot eyes. He there saw Finland peeking in. "Are you ok?" he walked in and looked at him. Norway didn't answer and just looked as emotionless as he could at him. The small country then looked to someone else. "Come on" he dragged in someone's hand. There stood Sweden with a clearly bothered and a bit guilty look upon his face. Both of them looked away from each other. Norway didn't want to see that man's face, he hated him with all of his heart. "I t'ld ya this w's a b'd idea" He hated his voice, he hated everything about him. "Let's go" the Swede said and pulled Finland with him. Norway was once more left alone in his hospital room. He lied curled up under the blanket. Now and then a nurse came in and asked if it was ok for Denmark to pay a visit. She didn't understand why he asked, but Norway said no every time. He couldn't see him, he just couldn't.


End file.
